Our Hawaiian Adventure: The Mud Match
by Casey4
Summary: The last chapter and the mud wrestling fight! Winner named! Please R/R
1. The Adventure Begins

OK everyone I am going to need your help! I am doing a muse interaction of the superstars in Hawaii! That is where you come in. I need people to participate in a scavenger hunt where the reviewers will be kicking people each week! Not sure how many I'm casting but it will be between 10 and 15! It will be pure trashy slash so if you don't like slash then don't fill out the form.

If you want in fill out the form, Jabronie! It's **NOT **first come first serve so impress me, OK!

The list of superstars appearing: Who ever you pick! Below is what mine would look like. Just copy and paste to the review!

Name: Casey

Nickname: Dork Chop

Favorite Color: Green

Favorite band: The Dave Matthews Band

Favorite song: Crash (DMB)

Favorite Cartoon: Winnie The Pooh

Favorite wrestler and/or love interest: Kurt Angle!!! (Both)

Most annoyed by: Um I have to pick one? Damn it ok Brock Lesnar

Raw or SmackDown: SmackDown (Steph is god!)

Personality: Very dorky and childish. I don't care what you think unless you think I'm cool then I care. My mom dropped me on my head as a child numerous times!

Which wrestlers relate to you the closes: Hurricane Helms `AKA` Hurridork

Are you a Kurt Angle fan: Oh It's True, It's DAMN True!

Favorite WWE match: Angle/Beniot

Favorite submission hold: The Walls of Jericho

Favorite finisher: Angle Slam

Favorite WWE related quote: "I would first like to thank myself for all my hard work" ~~Kurt Angle~~


	2. Meet The Teams

Hawaiian Adventure

OK This is how it's going to work. I have divided the teams up how I see best. I was going to Raw/SmackDown but oddly enough I had more Raw stars than SmackDown! We all have our partners that we will depend on. You will have to rely on each for help and protection. I am very sorry who ever has to take care of Jeff Hardy but Matt can't always be around. You will be given clues everyday of where the next camp area is. Remember this is still about teams as well. Each team will have their own campsite. So don't be the last partnership to your campsite! It will make your team look bad. Each team will be given points based on whoever's team is complete at their campsite first. These points have nothing to do with winning but it may help the reader's give you the boot! Along the way you will be given challenges that you and your teammate must over come before you can carry on. You will also receive points based on how well you and your partner completed the challenge.

At the end of each chapter the readers will vote a partnership off from each team.  The team that wins receives 100,000 chocolate chip cookies and the partner team that wins gets a weekend to their selves in Hawaii which fic I will write. God help us if Jeff wins and someone has to be alone with him for a whole weekend.

So, if you didn't get picked that's ok because you can take your anger out on the people that did and kick them out of the story!

Also just so you know the Kurt fan question had nothing to do with who made it not. I just wanted to know who wanted Kurt on their team to annoy the hell out of them! If you didn't get picked, no hard feeling? I wouldn't want have to put you in The Walls now would I? For those of you that do like Kurt, you rule! Oh It's True, It's Damn True! 

I will be the host in the show so you wont here from me until you make it back to the campsite with the rest of your team members. Rachel will be guest staring as my host for the team without Kurt on it because that's me team! MWHAAAAAAA!!!

Anyway I'm done rambling now! I hope I explained the way it works well enough and if you are like Kurt and still confused e-mail me malacaius@houston.rr.com

Look below for the teams!

P.S. if you are in the story you CAN kick someone out of the story!

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  


Team one and also my team

**_Team Leaders: _**

Catlin & Kurt Angle (Is an Olympic Gold Medallist.)

**_Teams Members:_**

**__**

T-boy & Bubba Ray Dudley (Devon, get the table!)

Michelle Miller & The Undertaker (Taker scares me)

Katie Irvin & Adam Copeland (shaved Kurt's head)

Rayan Evans & Matt Hardy (Matt will rock as a cruiser)

Luke Bannon & Molly Holly (can't wrestle)

**_Team two and Rachel's team _**

**__**

**_Team Leaders:_**

Donna & Hurricane Helms (Helms is just so damn cute!)

**_Team Members:_**

**__**

Jenna & Rob Van Dam (everything's cool when your RVD)

Alexia & Jeff Hardy (Sorry Alexia he pukes the colors of the rainbow a lot)

Bobbie (Devina) & Shawn Michaels (I want so sweet chin music)

Anastasia (Amy) & Randy Horton (wants Batista to rape him again)

Rosey Cartman & Chris Jericho (The Walls of Jericho is the best submission move in the WWE)


	3. The Wall in the Way

Disclaimer: If you last name is McMahon please say I.

A/N: Here we go. I am going to take a stab at this. Note The Hurricane goes by Helms when I write about him. Please go easy on me this is my first! Not that I really care but still!

Rachel and I sat on the bleachers watching everyone go over the lists of names posted on the wall. Some people would scream and jump up and down. Others would kick stuff and shot us the finger! We picked 12 people, 6 to be on each team. This was going to be so much fun and I couldn't wait to get started!

Casey: If you are in team 2 please meet Rachel over by the door and team 1 please come up front with me

Kurt: I'm a team leader! That's freakin' awesome!

Catlin: Don't forget about me! I'm a team leader but I don't know why you're my partner! I wanted to be with RVD, damn it!

Casey: If you are upset about who you are paired with I am sorry but RVD was one of my top asked for Super Star! Besides Cat I think you and Kurt have what it takes. Kurt is the presence of true greatness! Remember you team leaders have the flashlights at night so don't get to far behind!

RVD: (from across gym) Everything is cool when you Rob Van Dam (thumbs)

Catlin: Damn it! I hate you, Kurt

Kurt: drops his jaw and looks totally stunned

Casey: Kurt don't worry I still love you.

T-Boy: Will there be tables?

Casey: Not unless you can make one out of that tropical mush we are about to go tread through. Find Tommy Dreamer he made a Singapore cane stick out of a piece of rope once!

Everyone: Looks amazed

Kurt: That's not amazing I'm amazing! I'm an Olympic Gold Medallist!

Donna: (from across the gym) Shut-up! Everyone is tired of hearing about your medals, you stupid Ass Clown!

Jericho: (from across gym) I'm the king of the world

Flair: WOOOOOOOOOO

Casey: Flair you're not on the list.

Flair: WOOOOOOOOOO

Casey: OK then!  
Katie: I'm going to marry Edge!

Everyone: Looks amazed

Edge: She's a cutie what can I say?

Flair: WOOOOOOOOOOO

Casey: Anyone want to put a finisher on Flair for me, PLEASE?

Katie: Jumps out of Edge's arms and Pedigrees Flair

Casey: Thanks, Katie! OK, lets get the meet and greet out of the way.  I want you to tell me using a couple of words only why you're a wrestling fan.

T-Boy: TABLES!!!!!!!!

Catlin: Rob and the 5-star

Michelle: SmackDown! Steph is god!

Casey: I like you, Michelle

Katie: Blonde hair and spears

Rayna: I'm going to Kill Kurt by tonight

Casey: Looks scared to death and covers Kurt for his protection

Luke: Tankass

Casey: You must like Molly. Oh yeah you do look there she is wearing her waitress smock

Casey: The chance to see Kurt in a thong again

**Rachel's group**

Rachel: Donna and Helms will be my team leaders. We only thought it was fair to have a super hero lead you! You two will find your bags with your flashlights in them by the door. Let's meet everyone! Tell me a little about yourself! Jericho, shut-up we already know you're the king of the world!

Jenna: I want to smoke 4:20 with Rob

Rob: Totally cool!

Rachel: Rob, we just smoked 5 minutes ago

Rob: It's all cool. We can smoke again, I don't mind!

Donna: Glad I didn't get stuck listening to Kurt go on about his medals!

Alexia: Don't piss me off! I'm warning you I forgot to take my Prozac!

Rachel: Jumps behind Jericho for her protection

Devina: (in her German accent and twirling her hair around her finger) I wear my sunglasses at night

Amy: Randy's arm is 99.8 % heeled

Rosey: What!?

Rachel: What!?

Rosey: What!?

Rachel: OK that's enough

Rosey: What!?

Rachel: The Rock's Strudel and getting to see Kurt in a thong again

So We Begin

A/N: I will try and make sure everyone gets good exposure before we do an evection. 

Rachel and her gang parted ways with us about 10 minutes ago. I was riding on Kurt's shoulders who was bitching about it being wet.

Kurt: My shoes are soaked!

Catlin: We are in Hawaii, damn it! It's an island of course there's water

Bubba: How long til this is ova?

T-Boy: We haven't even got started yet! I'm going to put you through a table!

Bubba: Looks scared to death

Katie: Edge honey what is that?

Edge: What is what, cutie?

Everyone stopped and looked in front of them. There was a HUGE rope wall in their way. Kurt started grumbling something about being afraid of heights and Catlin slapped him in the head.

Casey: We have come to our first challenge. Everyone must climb over the wall to proceed. From the sounds of things Rachel' team is well on their way over it so lets get going before they beat us!!!

Matt: Let me show you Mattitude Version 1.0 at its best

Matt then proceeds to run up the wall and down the other side. He practically flew over the thing and was on the other side routing his teammate on.

Matt: Its not that bad. Just don't look down! Come on everyone.

Everyone started to slowly grab onto the rope and try and go up it. Kurt was on the ground crying and Catlin was already on the other side with Matt. Molly Holly was on the wall and it was starting to cave in around her. Taker wasn't even having as much of a problem as she was. Taker was carrying Michelle on his shoulders. He figured it would cut down on time if they both went together. Bubba just threw T-Boy over the top. I wasn't real sure if that was legal but Bubba would kill me so I didn't question it. Luke had made it halfway up the wall when Molly grabbed on and knocked him off again. Kurt was still crying on the ground. I never saw Rayna climb over the fence but she swears she did so whatever. I mean no M'Fer would lie right? Edge and Katie were odd looking to say the least. Edge had duck tapped Katie to his wrists and was pulling her along beside him. She looked pretty scared but Edge was a god. He wouldn't hurt her, would he? So now we have Molly Holly and Kurt left. Molly was still having serious problems getting off the ground. It was like watching a helicopter that was bolted to the ground try and take off. Kurt had finally got up the courage and was on his way up the wall until Edge started a You Suck chant. He got so mad he let go of the wall and fell back down breaking his arm.

Catlin: What a moron! I'm never going to win with this ass clown.

We all decided it was useless and neither one of them were going to make it over the top and stopped about 3 hours later.

Casey: I hope I never have to see that again. Molly that was really horrible. Matt and Rayna get 40 for Matt's wonderful show of athleticism. Edge and Katie get 35 because you are both too cute and Catlin you get 15 for having to have Kurt as a partner.

**Rachel's Team**

Jeff was just like his brother in not wasting time. The high flyer hit the wall and was over in a snap.

Helms grab Donna up in his arms

Helms: Never fear citizen Donna, The Hurricane is here and I will fly us all over.

Helms then tried to fly when he realized his Hurripowers must be weak. Donna laughed and grabbed Helms and dragged him up the wall. Shawn and Bobbie disappeared and no one knows where they are. Amy and Randy made it over the wall without many problems. Randy had to check over his shoulder of course and make sure Batista was nowhere around to rape him. Alexia started saying something about being the bitch around town and everyone cleared off the wall and let her go over. Rob carried Jenna over the wall and then did the rolling thunder back down the wall to carry Jericho and Rosey over.

Jericho: I am the king of the world! I don't need your help.

Jericho then started climbing up the wall but got 2 inches off the ground and decided he would let Rob help him. Rob carried Jericho over and meet Rosey half way and carried her the rest of the way over. Once Rob was done him and Jenna sat down by a log and started to make a bong out of it. Jericho was lying on the ground crying because the wall scared him so bad he pissed his pants. Amy was eyeing Helms.

Donna: Get your eyes off my super hero

Amy: I don't see your name on him

Helms turned around and Donna was written on his cape.

Amy: That doesn't matter I can look if I want

Donna: You got sex toy over there! Leave mine alone or your going to get it.

Donna then proceeds to climb back up the wall and execute a perfect shooting star on Amy.

Rachel: Well I hear you guys did better than Casey's team so that's always a plus. Rob you and Jenna gets 40 points for Rob's great teamwork. Donna and Helms get 35 points for Donna's beautiful Shooting Star and Rosey you get 15 points for having to sleep in a tent with pissboy over there.


	4. Jokes In The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the super stars. If I were a McMahon then I would be rich and probably not sitting on my computer writing fan fics about the wrestlers.

A/N: Onward we go! Mass Eviction at the end of this chapter! You will get to learn more about people's personality tonight!

Jokes in The Dark

All the superstars were relieved when our path finally brought us to our resting grounds for the night. There were 6 tents set up for everyone and their partner. Raw made it back to their tent first and received the 100-point bonus. I don't know where I am sleeping because I wasn't supposed to be in the fic but um well here I am.

Casey: Catlin can I sleep with you and Kurt?

Catlin: Here, be my guest. I would rather sleep on the cold ground then in there with him. He brought a teddy bear with him!

Casey: Yeah, that's Teddy. He doesn't go far without him. Is he wearing his pink bunny slippers?

Catlin: No and I will say thankfully!

Casey: runs into Kurt's tent and hides under the covers

Kurt: What the hell? What are you doing?

Casey: I'm sleeping in here

Kurt: What about my partner?

Casey: I don't think she likes you very much

Kurt: She said she loves me as a wrestler but my character sucked and I was a crybaby!

Casey: Your just a desired taste is all, Kurt.  

Kurt: Well, I can't sleep anyway. Let's go spray paint something.

Casey: OK! (A/N: great role model, huh?)

 @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jeff: Hey Alexis I know you're all moody and stuff but you wanna get into some trouble? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?

Alexis: Jeff, I really do love but damn! Do you EVER shut-up? I already gave you 6 bags of Skittles. What else do you want from me?

Jeff: A smile! Come on let's get into some trouble

Alexis: Fine! If you will shut up and leave me alone after

Jeff: Maybe?

Alexis: That's better than no. Lets go. 

Jeff and Alexis stuck their heads out of their tents to see Kurt and Casey walking up. Alexis was glad to see them because Kurt was the only one with a flashlight besides Helms. Jeff ran over to Kurt as fast as he could. He knew Kurt was up to no good.

Jeff: Kurt, do you wanna get into some trouble? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?

Kurt: Calm down, crack head. Alexis, I would guess by the way he's acting you gave him 7 bags of Skittles?

Alexis: 6

Kurt: I wanted to spray paint something but I don't have any spray paint. You got any ideas, Hardy?

Catlin: What are you guys doing?

Casey: Where did you come from?

Catlin: I was looking for Rob's tent

Alexis: It's down on end

Catlin: Oh, well why are you guys out?

Kurt: We are getting into trouble, as Hardy would put it

Catlin: Kurt, How come you can't act normal during the day? Are you nocturnal or something?

Kurt: Something like that.

Jeff: puking up the colors of the rainbow

Casey: hey that' the first time yet!

Alexis: 2nd, he puked outside the tent earlier

Casey: Damn! I missed it? Oh well! Catlin, are you in?

Catlin: You're the Author so I don't think I will get into to much trouble. Yeah sure I'm in.

Jeff: still puking

Kurt: Hardy!

Jeff: Yeah um I don't know but if I come up with the idea will you give me Skittles?

Kurt: You're cheap. I wish everyone would work for Skittles

Casey: I don't! Then we would have a bunch of Jeffs on our hands!

Kurt: Good point!

Jeff: How about we put firecrackers up frog's butts?

Casey: Jeff, all that sugar has gone to your brain

Kurt: he's useless I'm going to go get Helms

Jeff: Sees a bunny and follows it off into the darkness

Kurt walks off towards the front of the tents. Helms and Donna were staying in a tent that Helms had painted green and in black wrote, "Stand Back There's a Hurricane In Here"

Kurt remembered why everyone called him Hurridork.

Helms was wearing a pair of Green Lantern boxer shorts and was sleeping in his mask. Donna was curled up beside him with her head snuggled into his chest

Kurt: Helms get your Hurriass dressed!

Helms: Who wakes the Hurricane from his beauty sleep? Well hello citizen, Kurt. What seems to be the problem?

Kurt: Where'd you get the green paint?

Helms: I did that at home. Why?

Kurt: Get up and bring sleepy head there with you. I want to embarrass the shit out of someone.

Helms: Off to the Hurricycle

Kurt: Do you even have a motorcycle, Hurridork?

Helms: Yes but I, I, left it at home. The forest makes me Hurripowerless!

Donna: (who is still half asleep) Where are we going? Am I sleepwalking?

Kurt: Yes dear, you are! This is all a big dream. When it's over you wont remember any of it.

Helms: Picks Donna up over his shoulder and carries her while she sleeps.

They all walk back over to where they had left Alexis, me, and Skittles I mean Jeff.

Alexis: Just lay her in our tent, Helms. Let her sleep.

Helms: As you wish citizen Alexis

Casey: Helms, what's the plan?

Helms: I haven't really thought about it yet but whatever we do it has to involve Jericho!

Kurt: Sounds good to me.

Casey: Anyone have any water balloons?

Helms: I wish it were that easy, master. We are sort of limited on supplies here.

Kurt: I got it! Helms go get your shaving cream.

Helms: You have more than me. You're the one that shaves your head remember?

Kurt: I don't shave it! It won't grow back!

Helms: Sure, Kurt. Sure it won't. 

Kurt: IT WON'T! Fine! I will get the shaving cream. Alexis go grab me a couple tampons and don't act like you don't have any either.

Alexis: You sick freak!

Hurridork runs off to get some shaving cream and even though Alexis doesn't want to she went to grab her tampons. Kurt told her to bring as many as she had.

Kurt: A whole freakin' box? Are you hemorrhaging or something?

Alexis: I came prepared!

Kurt: Catlin, are you still alive?

Everyone: Turns around and Catlin is passed out in the tent with Donna

Kurt: Ok guess not. That's one more down. 

Helms: Hurricane is here with your shaving cream citizen Kurt!

Casey: 5 cans! Nice!  
Kurt: Ok we are going to get Jericho and Rosey and I want to go back down to our side and get Edge and Katie!

Alexis: What are we doing citizen, Kurt? Damn it Helms your contagious!

Kurt proceeded to tell everyone what was going to happen. Helms and Alexis are in charge of taking care of Jericho since Helms wants to burn him so bad. Kurt and I are going to paint the lovebirds with shaving cream! (A/N: HA! I bet you want to know what the tampons are for, huh!)

We all get the job done and climb back into our tents. Poor Alexis' tent was a little tight with Donna and Catlin both in there but she managed. Jeff had returned after loosing the bunny and was sleeping in the dirt. Alexis hadn't planned for it to happen that way but that is where he passed out.  I wouldn't have woken him either! Once Jeff is asleep you leave him or you may have to find some more Skittles.

Jericho: What the hell! Rosey wake up! What happened?

Rosey: Who in the hell? What the!

Helms could hear Jericho yelling all the way on his end. He was cracking up. He had to get outside and see what his face looked like

Katie: AWWWWWWWWWW

Edge: OH MY GOD! My hair! Angle get your ass out here

Kurt: What the hell happened to you man? You have shaving cream in you hair and I think there is a tampon sticking out of your ass!

Katie: My clothes are ruined! There is shaving cream everywhere! I am going to kill someone!

Everyone had woken up by now and we were standing together laughing at the people in front of us. Jericho, Rosey, Katie, and Edge were covered from head to toe in shaving cream. Edge's hair had so much in it he looked like he was white as snow! Yep and you guess it! The guys had about 10 tampons tied together and they were dangling out of the back of their pants. So it looked like they had tampons shoved up their butts.

Matt: This so looks like a Hardy idea! Did Jeff get 7 bags last night?

Alexis: No! He had 6 and he didn't do it. He found a bunny and chased it off!

Matt: he didn't catch it this time did he? Last time he caught it and cooked it alive!

Rachel: What's going on?

Casey: Oh so now you join us? Did you ever find Devina and Shawn?

Rachel: (rubbing her eyes and yawning) yeah they were here before any of us were! 

Devina: See here I am! Jericho, you really look like the king of the world now! You have a tampon crown on your head!

Jericho felt the top of his head and scram! 

Jericho: This shit itint funny! Helms, I know you are behind this and so help me god! I will get even with you!

Casey: I give Kurt and Catlin 50 points for creativity and I give Helms and Donna 35 for sticking Jericho's hand in water and making him piss his pants!

Jericho looked down and noticed his pants were soaked.

Jericho: You son of a bitch!

Rosey: That isn't fair! We get humiliated at your expense and they get points for it?

Casey: Look this isn't Florida. We don't do recounts here! I guess you should all start some of your own planning then, huh? 

A/N: Imagining Jericho with tampons on his head and pissed pants! Being the Author is great! Anyway vote some people off! We need to do an eviction day!

  
  



	5. I Have To Eat What?

Disclaimer: I still haven't heard any I's from my last disclaimer. I also don't own Skittles but I wish I did.

A/N: Another exciting chapter! I love Kurt by the way!

Brains, Spleen, and Ants! Oh My!

Casey: Everyone listen up! We have come to that time in the story! I can safely say no one from my team got cut, so, Rachel take it away!

Rachel: I think Helms is going to be more upset that he can't make him piss his self anymore! Yeah, sorry Jericho it's you and Rosey babe. You got to take the walk of shame!

Jericho: spits and everyone and walks off

Rosey: cries

Kurt: Don't cry I will cheer you up

Catlin: Kurt, why are you wearing a to-to?

Kurt: It matches my eyes!

Catlin: Your eyes aren't pink!  
Casey: Ok, that's enough. Kurt, you are scaring all of us go take that off.

Kurt: I wanted to sing

Casey: No! You are not singing the bunny song!

T-boy: Kurt, you can't anyway Jeff isn't here

Kurt: looks satisfied

Casey: Thanks, T-boy!

Edge: Come on Kitty Kat!

Casey: Who the hell is Kitty Kat?

Edge: Katie! I call her Kitty now!

Casey: I suppose Kitty would be easier to remember! OK, you're Kitty!

Kitty: Yeah!

Molly: WOW! I didn't get cut

Kurt: That's freakin' amazing!  
Luke: I don't care what anyone thinks! I think my dough girl is the best women's wrestler ever.

All: laughs 

Casey: OK, the first cut is made! Let's go on from here we have a lot more to do and A LOT of people to cut. Next time I want someone from both teams cut.

Michelle: This is my yard and I demand respect

Taker: Smiles proudly

Casey: I respect you because Taker scares me! I don't want any part of Dead Man Inc.

Taker: Jumps at Casey

Casey: Runs behind Kurt

Kurt: Runs behind Casey

Casey: Runs behind Kurt

Kurt: runs behind Catlin

Casey: Hey!

Jeff comes walking up sees Kurt in his to-to and gets excited. Kurt runs over to Jeff and grabs his hands and they start jumping up and down.

Jeff/Kurt: Little bunny Fo-Fo goes hopping through the forest. (Does the hopping and all the motions)

Jenna: is Kurt dancing in a to-to or did I smoke too much?

Rob: That's not possible. Kurt is just a total Twinkie

J/K: Down comes the good fairy and says…

Luke: Please make them stop. This is killing me

Donna: never fear citizen Luke. The Hurrigirl will save you!

All: mouth Hurrigirl and look confused

Alexia: I'm telling you Helms is contiguous. You spend five minutes with him and you sound like a comic book hero!

Rachel: Kurt, stop singing and go back to your group. You will get to see Jeff tonight.

Kurt walks off sadly and Rachel's group continues on.

Rachel's group 

Jeff: I want Skittles! I want Skittles! Give me! Give me! Give me!

Alexia: Jeff, we are going to try one day without giving you any Skittles to avoid your horrible sugar high.

Jeff: hits the ground and starts kicking his arms and legs, "I want skittles! Give me! I'm not stopping til I get some!"

Alexia: Fine just get up off the ground your making me look bad. Here's your damn Skittles

Jeff: grabs the bag and proceeds to shove them all in his mouth at once.  
Rachel: Sorry, Alexia. Casey warned you he was bad.

Alexia: At least he isn't dancing around in a to-to

Rachel: I really hope Casey made him take that off!

Devina: What's that? (German accent)

Everyone saw a table standing in front of them with different foods spread around and a pair of dice in the middle of the table.

(A/N: I somehow loose the whole Hawaiian feeling but oh well!)

Shawn: our next challenge I take it?

Randy: I ain't eating nuttin' (looks around nervously for Batista)

Rachel: Everyone is eating or you wont make it to the next chapter! Understand!

All: OHH

(A/N: stole from Fear Factor! Sorry about this Grogan!)

Rachel: Here's what you do. The dice have different foods on them. What you roll is what you eat. Sounds easy enough, Jeff?

Jeff: FOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!

Rachel: You have pig brains, a thousand yr old egg, Habanera Peppers, cow intestine, deer spleen, and ants!

All: Gross!

Rachel: I'm just picking randomly at who goes first. Randy since you made such a big fuss earlier you and Ms. Amy can go first!

Amy and Randy look at each other and swallow hard.  Amy picks of the dice and gives them a roll. Everyone is looking over their shoulders to see what it lands on! Ants and pig brains!

Rachel: Here you go dear. You get them ate by the time limit and you automatically receive 50 points. Be the fastest one to do it and get 50 points! Randy you roll now and you will both start eating at the same time.

Randy grabs the dice and throws them.

Rachel: thousand year old egg and a Habanera Pepper! Nice roll those peppers suck.

Rachel grabs her stopwatch and sets it for 5 minutes!

Rachel: Ready, set, go!

Randy grabs the egg and starts to stick it in his mouth. The smell alone made him want to puke right then and there. He felt his stomach start to turn and his dinner from last night start to rumble.

Randy: Pukes up egg and soup.

Rachel: Great job, Horton! You puked on my damn Sketchers. Well, yall are out and receive no points.

Amy: I just ate ants for nothing! Randy! You better be glad I love you!

Rachel: Ok Jeff you and Alexia. Since you are in a hurry to eat Jeff.

Jeff didn't even roll the dice he just started grabbing big hands full of food and shoving it in his face. He never blinked one too. He just ate like it was Jack in the Box or something!

Rachel: Jeff, you scare me but Anywho Alexia don't worry about eating Jeff ate enough for the both of you. 50 points, good job Jeff!

Jeff: still stuffing his face full of pig's brain

Rachel: Donna and Helms try o beat that!

Helms: The Hurricane fears nothing!

Donna: Nor does the Hurrigirl!

Helms rolls spleen and ants and Donna gets pepper and pepper!  
Helms dumps the ants out on top of the spleen and shoves them both down together. It didn't look like much effort on his part. Donna had taking one bit out the pepper and was crying uncontrollably. Her mouth was completely dry and she was trying as hard as she cane. Donna was still trying to get the second pepper down about fifteen minuets later.

Rachel: Hurridork and Hurrigirl get 35 points for their wonderful efforts! Devina and HBK you're next. Give the dice a spin!

Shawn kicks the dice giving them a taste of sweet chin music and they land on intestine and egg. Shawn reluctantly grabs the plates and waits on Devina. Devina is from Germany so all the food in front of her looks like a buffet. She can't wait to roll he dice and see what she gets to eat! 

Devina: Oh! My favorite!

Rachel: You like ants and brains?

Before Rachel could barley get her story finished, Devina ate al the reaming brains and tubes of ants!

Rachel: you people are weird! You aren't supposed to eat pig's brains on a regular basis! Shawn, don't worry about finishing. 50 points to you and Devina! This is insane!

Jenna and Rob were up next. Everyone knew that they were both so stoned they could eat cat liter and say Yum that's crunchy!

Rob: Yuck! Peppers I already have cotton mouth. This is Un cool!

Jenna: Totally!

Rachel: Come on, guys! Just picture them at a couple of oatmeal crème pies and eat them.

Rob and Jenna looked at each other and nodded in agreement in with in 5 seconds the peppers were gone!

Rob: Holy Mother Of Buddha! This is so UN cool! My mouth is on fire!

Rachel: I thought everything was cool when you are you.

Rob: I am I! You're not me!

Rachel: What!?

Austin: What!?

Amy runs up the table and lands The Swanton on Austin.

Jeff: Very nice, Amy! Couldn't have done it better myself!  
Amy: Smiles proudly.

A/N: I'm off to watch SmackDown and then I will be back to write some more on my team and then we can cut people. GO Kurt!!!


	6. The Skittles High

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars. If I did then Kurt would be my personal love slave! I do not own Skittles either!

A/N: In light of SmackDown I will let everyone know that Kurt WILL beat Lesnar at Wrestle Mania! Oh It's True, It's Damn True!

Also this chapter is kind of out there and stupid but laugh or I'm booting you! J Luke sorry for the slash on Molly but she's a HUGE target!

The Skittle High

Casey: Kurt, please take the to-to off! You are scaring us!

Kurt: Why? It looks good.

Caitlin: Kurt, I will be nice to you from now on if you take it off.

Kurt: Really?

Caitlin: No but still Kurt!

Kurt takes the to-to off and starts mumbling something about no one respecting him. Michelle: You don't deserve respect, Boy! You are wearing a fucking pink to-to for Pete's sake!

Taker: Well said!

Rachel: Casey we need your help!

Rachel looked about scared to death. From the look on her face you would think she saw Batista raping Randy Orton again.

Casey: What's wrong, girl!

Rachel: Um We lost Jeff!

Matt: You what? Oh dear god, help us!  
Rayna: If he was a fellow MF'er we wouldn't have to worry but oh my god! Jeff Hardy living for the moment all alone!

T-boy: It can't be that bad can it?

Casey: Just imagine Kurt all alone in the woods and multiply it by however many bags of Skittles Jeff has had today.

Alexia: 8!

Casey: Oh god! We are screwed! Ok, no one panic. Kurt! Kurt! Get over here

Kurt: I'm standing right here, damn it! I heard what she said. Alexia where was the last place you saw him?

Caitlin: Kurt, why are you suddenly normal when something happens?

Kurt: I don't know ask Casey. I'm not the Author!

Casey: (avoids question) Alexia, where did you see him last?

Alexia: playing with a frog. I think he was trying to shove firecrackers up their butts.

Casey: OK Taker you, Michelle, Rayna and Matt come with me. Kurt, take Rachel T-boy, and Bubba. We all need to split up. He could be anywhere!

Bubba: Do I look like a salt lick or something? Quit licking me!

T-Boy: Yum! Salty!

Casey: The rest stay here and keep a look out. Luke, there is another walkie-talkie in my bag. Hit me if he shows up, OK?

Luke: I can do! I will use Molly has a look out station!

Casey: Good idea! OK, we will b back as soon as we can.

Matt: Jeff! Jeff, your big bro has Skittles!

Matt was yelling as we slugged along in the wet nasty ground. How could they loose Jeff? He is always so loud and annoying. He's always there!

Michelle: You think we will find him?

Casey: I sure as hell hope so. I'm scared.

Taker: You're always scared.

Casey: That may be true but still.

Luke: (from walkie-talkie) Breaker 19, you there?

Casey: Luke, this is a walkie-talkie not a CB radio.

Luke: Oh! Well Jeff's back.

Casey: He is! Oh my god we just left! That little shit.

Luke: There's just one problem.

Casey: Of course there is! What now?

Luke: He brought a skunk with him and sprayed the whole camp!

Casey: Where the fuck did he find a skunk in Hawaii?

Casey: (into walkie-talkie) Rachel, you there?

Rachel: yeah, what's up?

Casey: He's back at camp and he's literally pissing people off!

I hear Rachel yell at Kurt from a little ways over and we all turn around and head back to camp. This was going to be a blast I promise you. Jeff was on a sugar rush as always and had a pet Skunk? What the fuck?

When I got back to camp everyone was hiding behind Molly Holly. They had her laid out like a wall and it was working nicely.

Luke: I'm glad your back. He's in Kurt's tent right now. He' acting like he has rabies or something.

Matt: The Skunk probably bit him. This would be the 7th time he had to have a rabies shoot!

Casey: He's your brother, Matt. You go get him!

Matt: No way! Alexis is his partner! She can do it.

Alexis: Do I look stupid? I would rather get kicked out the story then go in here with him!

Kurt: Oh hell I'll do it! T-boy come with me. You are mean, I need you for protection!

T-Boy: OK!

We all watch Kurt and T-boy walk off. We are all scared to death hiding behind Molly. Could you imagine if Jeff went wild running through the camp with a skunk? The camp already reeked as it was.

Kurt and T-boy walk into the tent. Jeff is sitting in the corner petting the skunk. He has his shirt tied around his head and his hair dye had run all over his face. He looked like a Smurf.

Kurt: Can you come here?

Jeff started to get up but Kurt stopped him.

Kurt: Without the skunk, please? I know he's your friend but we have to let him go

Jeff: NO! You have Teddy! It's not fair. I want Mr. Skunky!

T-Boy: Jeff that thing stinks. You can't have it with you.

Jeff jumps and starts crying. He is holding the poor Skunk by the throat and it is just spraying away.

Kurt: I got an idea. Stay here and don't let him leave.

T-Boy: I don't have any skittles. How am I going to hold him here?

Kurt: Just try. I will be right back.

T-boy watched as Kurt ran off. She looked back over to Jeff who was now force feeding the skunk Skittles.

T-Boy. Thank god you have some. You are one weird muse, Jeff. You are annoying as hell if we don't give you Skittles and when we do you do shit like this.

Kurt ran back in the tent with his bunny slippers and his to-to. He handed the bunny slippers to T-Boy.

T-Boy: What the hell? I don't want your slippers you damn Twinkie.

Kurt: If you want him away from that skunk you will. Just trust me. Put them on and follow my lead.

T-boy reluctantly did what Kurt asked and put on the slippers. They were about 5 times to big.

Kurt: Little bunny fo-fo

T-Boy: No way! I'm not singing the bunny song!

Kurt: Goes hopping through the forest.

Kurt motioned his head over towards Jeff. Jeff's eyes had start to light up and he was slowly but surely letting go off the skunk.

T/K: Picking up field mice and bopping on the head. Down came the good fairy and said…

The two kept on singing the song until Jeff had finally let go of the skunk and was dancing with them. The skunk ran out the tent and away from camp. Jeff probably warped the poor things mind.

The rest of us saw the skunk run out and got up from our hiding spot, I mean from behind Molly Holly.

Rachel: What did you do?

Rachel then looked at the to-to and pink bunny slippers and knew what they did. She had to admit Kurt had a brain when he wanted too. Though it wasn't very often.

A/N: OK kick off some people. Don't be shy I have been voting with you and I'm writing he thing, LOL. Also please be aware that since Jeff sprayed everything with skunk fumes we will all stink for he remainder of the story! I hope you liked! Please read and review as always and I will be back with a new chappy tomorrow!

  
  
  



	7. Peace At Last

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.

A/N: I hope you like it so far. Please read and review and remember Kurt would first like to thank his self for all his hard work!

Go check out www.kurt-angle.net and say hi to Ellis and Lainy for me!

Peace At Last 

Jeff eventually passed out in the dirt again and we were all glad for that. He was chasing a bird in a circle when he just fell over and went to sleep. Rachel thought it would be better to handcuff him and Alexia together. That way she could keep better track of him. She was as well sound as sleep on the ground next to her partner! Helms, Donna, Devina, and me went to try and find some kind of shower facility around or least a spring! We all smelled horrible of skunk. Kurt told us the only way we were going to get the smell off was by pouring gas on ourselves. I don't know about everyone else but I'm a smoker and I would blow up! Anyway, it's not like I carry gas around in my pocket!

Devina: (German accent) Looks there's a waterfall! We could bath right over there under those rocks.

We looked to where she was pointing and the place seemed to be surreal. It was beautiful. This was the most peaceful and normal place I had been since this adventure started!

Helms: I will get the good citizens at the campsite.

Donna: grab my shampoo out of my bag for me!

Casey: Hey yeah ask Kurt to give you mine too!

Devina: Shawn knows where mine is! I need mine too

Helms hurried off like he always does. With his arms and hands pointed out in front of him like he was flying.

Casey: Hurridork to the rescue!

The three girls walked down to the water's edge and put our feet in. The water was running over a huge rock and was making a ripple in the water. You could see ahead of us where the water was going over the edge. That sure was going to be a hazard for Jeff or Kurt.

Devina had already stripped down butt naked and was standing under a waterfall. I caught myself staring at her boobs. I couldn't help it. They were the biggest things I had ever seen.

Casey: Um, those are the next big things! Brock sure the hell isn't!

Devina laughed and ran out of the water to meet Shawn who was walking up. Every guy was just starring at her running around naked. She sure wasn't shy that's for sure. Poor Helms was trying to carry about 8 bottles of shampoo and about 10 things of soap and body wash. I guess everyone else made him carry their stuff too. Donna ran over to help him. They laid the bottles on a rock and grabbed the stuff they needed. I watched them both disappear out of sight. Jenna and Rob were sitting on a dry rock with no shoes on. They looked like a couple of hippie's mediating. It looked like they were relieved to finely get a chance to find their pace. They were Just relaxed and at total peace. Randy and Amy were playing in the water like a couple of kids. I was waiting for the dog to run up and grab a hold of Amy's bottoms like the one on the sunscreen bottle. Amy would splash Randy and run. Then Randy would do the same thing back. They were just having a good time. Even Molly and Luke were enjoying themselves. They had found a couple of coconuts and were sitting on a hill trying to make a radio. Luke said if The Professor on _Gilligan's Island_ could do it then he could too. Rayna and Matt were lying on their backs making animals out of the clouds. Matt had already seen an elephant and Rayna saw a cat!  Kitty and Edge were both sitting right where the water was rippling. Kitty was sitting in between Edge's legs as he played with her hair and told her jokes. She looked so happy sitting there laughing like a schoolgirl. Taker and Michelle were taking turns giving each other Tombstones. It was kind of scary looking but they acted like they knew what they were doing so I left them alone. Michelle said the water gravity grabs you and you never even hit. It was a great way to practice. My eyes pan over the beach and see a few odder things happening.  T-Boy and Bubba had found something that resembled a table and were putting each other through it. I have never seen a girl get a Bubba Bomb and get right back up like nothing ever happened. I can safely say She will make a great tag team partner one day! Rachel had found a local Hawaiian guy that looked kind of like The Rock. Wait a second it is The Rock. Well Rachel found The Rock and they were sitting in the clear white sand making out. Kurt was sitting in the water Indian style splashing. In between splashes he would say, "Look, Mommy, Water!!" I felt so sorry for Caitlin. She clung to me for dear life. She wanted to know how I put up with Kurt and how anyone could love someone like that. I was having a good time explaining it to her. I thought it would be better if she and I were partners and Kurt took over the writing. However, Kurt can't read so I don't think it would be a good idea to give him the keyboard.

I decided to pull up a seat next to Rob and Jenna. Caitlin came with me just so she could sit next to Rob. I folded my legs and got right down to finding my pace. I had almost reached the place on tranquility when I heard Jeff's voice. Apparently, they had woke and no one was around. Poor Alexis was getting drug down the path. Hell she was still half a sleep and Jeff was dragging her. I opened my eyes and saw Helms and Donna now returning back to join the rest of us. Helms was just smiling from ear to ear. I had to laugh at the thought of Hurridork getting some.  I wondered if he took of his mask.

They looked clean and fresh. I could smell a light sent of strawberries from Donna's hair. It was almost like our perfect moment in time. Everyone was laughing; Kurt was actually sitting down, and Jeff had fallen asleep in the dirt again! Poor Alexis! It was for sure surreal!

A/N: Sorry it so short but I thought that would be a good stopping point. I guess to give us all a chance to relax! Don't forget to cut! Until the next chappy…


	8. Strip Tease

Disclaimer: I see Martin on my driver's license and not McMahon! I will let you know if it changes!

A/N: Since we had an almost normal chapter last time, this one is completely insane. Enjoy the sanity! MWAHHHHH!!!

Also Jeff is not insane he is a fucking fruit loop or Skittle I should say!

Strip Tease 

The smell of strawberries was quickly replaced by that horrible smell of skunk. We had all bathed at least 6 or 7 times and the smell had only lightened a bit. I thought Kurt may be right about his gas theory but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. Jenna, Rob, Caitlin, a few others and me decided it wasn't going away and we were just going to have to deal with it. Oddly enough Helms seemed to find his Hurripowers and moved camp for us. I think that dance in the waterfall with Donna did him some good. So at least the camp didn't reek anymore. However, we were now forced to sleep under trees because our tents were all ruined. 

(Back at our new camp)

Casey: Um, I hate this part of the story but it's cut time. Rachel your team got off this time with no cuts. Unfortunately, both the cuts will come from my group. I am kind of scared to say this but Dead Man Inc has died for good this time.

Michelle: The Dead Man will rise again!

Taker: She took my line

Casey: The next group that I have to cut scares me too. Bubba and T-Boy please do not put me through a table but I have to say so long to you as well.

T-Boy: OK. Come on Bubba lets go have wild sex

Bubba: OK!

All: Looks shocked

Rachel: Today is our quite day. We get to take today off and hang out at camp. Tomorrow brings the final challenge and the mass cut to bring it down to our last two teams! If Jeff wouldn't of sprayed the camp down with Mr. Skunk we would have tents to sleep in.

Jeff: Puking up the rainbow

Alexis: (still handcuffed to his arm) That's the 10th time in case you are wondering, Casey.

Rachel: Why would you eat so much of something it made you puke?

Casey: Not only that but he will eat more as soon as he stops.

Donna: So we just get to hang out and do nothing

Casey: Pretty much. I'm going to go back down to the waterfall and mediate for a while.

Jenna: Sounds good to me!

Rachel: Son of a bitch! It's starting to rain!

Casey: Good job, Hardy! We have nowhere to go to get out of the rain!

Jeff: Water! Water! Water!

Kurt: (in his bunny slippers) Water! Water! Water!

Caitlin: Are you SURE you really love him?

Casey: Yeah I'm sure. You just have to know how to deal with him.

Helms: Donna please don't get upset but earlier we um found a spot behind a waterfall where we could lay …I mean sit down! It was like a den in rocks!

All: Laughs

The water had started to fall pretty hard. We told Hurridork and Hurrigirl to take us to their love rock.

Helms: You are going to get wet getting to it.

Alexis: It's raining, Hurridork! We are already soaked.

Helms: The Hurricane knew that (looks confused)

Jeff's hair dye had washed completely out and he looked normal. I don't think I had seen his normal brown hair color in 3 years! His face was still a little bluish pink but we didn't want to make him look up at the rain. He may drowned him self!

Casey: Well this sucks. We are stuck in a cave in the side of a rock.

The Rock: What's wrong with being stuck in a rock?

Casey: Oh shit, Rocky. I forgot you were here

The Rock: You forgot about The Rock?

Casey: (smiles nervously)

The Rock: Never mind, Jabronie! The Rock doesn't care about the people anymore!

Casey: Like I was saying before Dr. Evil over there decided to interrupt me.

The Rock: That's Kurt! The Rock is to damn dark to be that cracker!

Casey: Rocky, you better be glad we can't vote you out of this story! LIKE I WAS SAYING…. We need some entertainment.

Rachel: Kurt!?

Kurt: Looks scared

Casey: Kurt, you, Jeff, and Rocky strip down to your shibbies and dance for us. Luke, I'm sorry but you're kind of out numbered here.

Alexia: I don't have to do I?

Casey: no you can just stand there and help Jeff.

The three men got up and started stripping. Poor Alexis looked like a rag muffin. Jeff had drug her through water, skunk, and a few sticker patches. She undressed Jeff for him. The whole time he was trying to stick Skittles in his mouth or scratch his butt. Jeff was becoming and odder character the more the adventure goes on.

Kurt was wearing a black thong with a gold bull in the corner and The Rock written on the front.

The Rock: What the hell, Chico? You are wearing The Rock's underwear!

Casey: Calm down Rocky it's not like it's the first time. You have had more than your g-string in Kurt's ass!

Alexia: Jeff, you aren't wearing underwear?

Jeff: Nopers! Nopers! Nopers!

All women plus The Rock: stare with their mouth's open

The Rock: God damn it, boy! That's the biggest strudel The Rock has ever seen.

Jeff: starts humping Alexis' leg.

Alexis: Jeff, I will give you 2 bags of Skittles if you stop that and dance for the ladies.

Casey: Well, I'm glad you two have learned how to get along. Now, if I could ever teach Caitlin how to deal with Kurt.

Caitlin: It's highly unlikely. Just look at him.

We all look over to where Kurt was. He was just shaking away. Hell, what could I say? It's not like it's the first time I have made Kurt dance in his thong for us!

Casey: Rocky, why are you still in your clothes?

Once The Rock he realized he had our attention, he started a strip tease and boy was it getting hot in the Den! Once he got down to his shibbies we all busted out laughing. The Rock was wearing tightie whities.

Helms: Damn, Rock even I ware at least boxers!

Helms then proceeds to take his outfit off and show us his boxers. I have to note that his love trail on his stomach was green too. (A/N: YUMMY!!)

Luke: I'm with Kurt!

Luke takes off his pants and is wearing The Rock's thong as well.

Matt: All about Mattitude!

Matt was wearing boxers that had 100% Mattitude written on the crotch.

The Rock: Holy mother of Saint Francis! You Hardy's are hung!

Rob: I'm with Jeff. The freer the better!

Rob took off his jogging pants to show us he was naked underneath.

The Rock: Looks like I showed up at the right time!

All: Twinkie!

Shawn: I'm a boxers' man!

HBK stripped down and had on boxers that had Hunt written on the ass. I think he needed to admit his love for Hunter and get it over with.

Randy: I will join the free crowd but I'm not pulling my pants down because Batista will show up and rape me!

Casey: No we won't. I'm writing this go ahead.

Randy: Yeah, you're right!

Randy takes his pants off and shows us his freedom. I have to say the 3 naked guys looked a lot cuter than Rocky in his tightie whities.

Batista: Randy your mine!

Batista then holds Randy down and starts raping him repeatedly

Casey: MWAAAAAHHHHHH

So what a wonderful site that stood before us. We had all the men with their pants to their ankles and Batista was raping Randy Orton!

The Rock: This is all The Rock had! The Rock seemed to have misplaced a few of his thongs!!! 

Luke and Kurt hide behind Molly. 

The Rock: Great! I will never find them behind that blimp! 

Casey: OK, everyone put your clothes back on. The rain has stopped. I'm giving points based on that episode. Luke and Molly you get 50 as Well as Kurt and Caitlin. I have always wanted to see another man in The Rock's thong.

Kurt: I have seen plenty! Trust me!

The Rock: Know your role and shut your mouth!

A/N: Please make your votes count! I am writing another as you are reading this so check back tonight! Please remember R/R or I will make Kurt strip again!  
If you have anything you want to happen just mention it in your review. Next chapter we will do a mass cut to where we only have 2 teams remaining. Those 2 teams will go into head to head combat for the grand prize! Until the next chappy … J


	9. Maze and Drugs

Disclaimer: My Driver's License still says Martin. Sorry no changes yet!

A/N: Let's get greedy and start kicking people off! MMWWAAAHHHH!!!!

The End Is Near 

Casey: OK let's split into teams. We have the third and final challenge ahead of us! Whoever wins this…well it has nothing to do without you staying or going bust still!

Rachel: Let's go teams!

Casey: Wait! Rachel since you got off easy last time I'm cutting Amy and Randy from your group.

Rachel: What!? You can't do that. They didn't do anything!

Casey: I'm the author. Deal with it! Now let's go everyone.

Amy and Randy turn around and walk off. Randy was still crying because Batista hurt an organ or something along those lines.

My group 

Kurt: Caitlin why won't you talk to me? I am trying to be good.

Caitlin: Kurt, you are still wearing your bunny slippers

Kurt: SO! 

Luke: Molly can't go on. She's dead!

Casey: Dead! How the fuck did she die? Did she run out of gas or something?

Luke: She had a heart attack from all the walking.

Casey: Fucking Tank Ass!! Um Luke you and The Rock can be partners.

Luke: Great… (Sarcastically)

Casey: Look you could be stuck with Kurt or even worse Jeff! Rocky isn't that bad. He just likes his ass to be rubbed every now and then.

The Rock: I'm in the game! That totally reeks of awesomeness!  
Kitty: You can't say that! Edge says that!

Casey: Yeah you dork chop!

Edge: Casey beat Christian in a TLC match fare and square for that word. I don't use it anymore!

All: oh!

Hunter: I am the game!

Casey: Where the fuck? Oh hell no you get your ass out of here before Kurt sees you.

Hunter: Kurtie Poo!

Kurt: Huntie!

Hunter: I have bee…

Kurt: Where'd he go?

Kitty: She wrote him out of the story again.

Casey: It was for your own good, Kurt. Please don't be mad at me

Kurt: Sulks

Caitlin: You really care if he's mad or not? You have issues.

Casey: I know! Don't you just love me!

Matt: That scares the shit out of me!

Rayna: Kurt scares everyone

Matt: Not Kurt. Behind him

Rayna: Oh! How about that.

Kurt was standing in front off some kind of a machine. Everyone gathered around the 8 machines in front of them.

Casey: We have to wait on Rachel's team before we start this. I love playing this game so Rachel and I are going to be in it just to make everyone look bad.   I wonder if they had a hard time getting these machines into Hawaii?            

(A/N: I stole this idea from the game Sims Online!)

Rachel: We are here guys. Sorry about the delay but Rob and Jenna got us all stoned. We stopped and had some mushrooms.

Casey: If you start seeing things let me know where the shrooms came from!

Matt: So what is this thing anyway?

Casey: This is called Maze. You and your partner have to use teamwork to get through this! I will use Rachel and myself as an example. I will be on the charisma side. The person playing charisma has to be able to talk well and pronounce things. Rachel plays the logic side. Jeff I would suggest you let Alexia play that part. Kurt that goes the same for you and Caitlin. Charisma is stuck in a maze with only the walls and colors around to tell you where they are. The person on the logic side has to find them and tell them how to get out of the maze. You words are limited and you can only use North, South, East, and West for the location of the walls and which direction your charisma player should advance. Logic side can use numbers to indicate how many moves the charisma side should move. Charisma can also say colors of the walls located around them. You are all starting in the same spot so grab a machine and lets get to it.

Donna: Helms do you understand what we are doing?

Helms: Of course I do my faithful sidekick! The Hurricane knows everything! 

Helms decided to take the charisma side and Donna would take the logic side. In fact every wrestler took the charisma side leaving their partner to do logic. I think that was best!

Casey: Ready, Set, Go!

Rachel and I took off down the map. Everyone was listening to us shoot out W1 and Yellow W1W2. It didn't take to long before everyone got the hang of it.

Kurt: We are done!

Casey: You're a moron! You can't be done yet. Rachel and I haven't even hit halfway. 

Caitlin: No really, Casey. We are actually done already.

Kurt: I would first like to thank myself for all my hard work

Casey: You have got to be kidding!

I got up and went over to their machine. Of course The Beauty and The Twinkie actually were done. Kurt was the strangest muse I knew. Well maybe not quit as weird as Jeff but close.

Casey: That beats anything I have seen! Ok Kurt you and Caitlin gets 400 points. I know that's higher than usual but Caitlin I have got to give you snaps for dealing with that moron that well! That puts yall in the lead. We aren't done guys so everyone keep going. I decided to go see how Jeff and Alexia were making out. Alexia was using her head well. She put skittles on the map to represent the colors of the walls. When Jeff would get the place right he got to eat the Skittle!

The Rock: Checkmate!

Luke: This isn't chess, Rocky. Casey, we are done too.

The Rock: Will you rub my ass now?

Luke: ER um maybe later.

Rachel: I guess Jeff will be done next too

Jeff: I ate the whole rainbow! We win! We win!

Jeff then runs off until he disappears

Casey: Fuck him! The smell of skunk is just starting to go away!

Alexia: What if he doesn't come back?

Casey: You really care?

Alexia: Not really

Helms and Donna were the next to finish. Donna was now wearing a pink Hurrigirl costume and had a pink mask on her face. I have to admit it was pretty cute.

Mattitude version 1 was close behind. Matt looked pretty happy with what they had done. Kitty and Edge came in next. Edge kissed Kitty and told her she was the greatest thing ever!

All: AWE

Devina and Shawn was the next to finish. Shawn was a little upset that they almost lost but he was happy they finished. Apparently he just imagined Hunter's voice and followed it. Maybe I should tell Kurt HBK likes Hunter? That would be cool. 

Everyone turned around to see the last two players.

Rob: I'm totally stoned, dude.

Jenna: Not me. My buzz is going away.

Jenna then takes the map and makes a joint out of it. Everyone joins them for a toking party except Kurt. I don't allow Kurt to smoke because that thought scares me.

Casey: I give Rob and Jenna 50 points for their creativity and excellent smoke. I'm stoned and going to lie down!

A/N: Ok cut whomever and how ever many people you need to. My next chappy wont start until we are down to 2 remaining teams! 

_I would first like to thank myself for all my hard work._

~~Kurt Angle~~


	10. Cuts and Bruises

Disclaimer: No McMahon's present

A/N: Well here we go with the final chapters. I hope everyone had as much fun as I did. Also, I will still write the weekend in Hawaii fic for my winners!

Cuts and Bruises 

We left the camp last night and all the remaining contestants were flown to the local gym where our adventure all started. I can safely say I am glad to get out of that place.  There are 6 tables along the wall of the gym with T-Boy and Bubba smiling from ear to ear and Tommy Dreamer with his Singapore cane.

Casey: OK, listen up everyone. Today will be interesting to say the least. I have my two final teams but before I announce them let me tell you why Tommy, Bubba, and T-Boy are here. All the people that get cut today will go out in a bang! You can either have the choice of the WWE' #1 psyche patient cane you or you can have Bubba and T-Boy put you through a table. It's your choice!

Rob: Dude, Tommy why are you here?

Casey: Rob I just explained that to everyone. Where were you?

Rob: I was here but I think I zoned out again.

All: STONER!

Tommy: (eyes popping from head) I'm going to cane someone!!

Rob: I will pay you 30 bucks to eat some of the garbage in that trashcan, dude.

Tommy: OK

Rob and Tommy walk over to the trashcan and Tommy starts shoving garbage in his face.

Casey: Um while Tommy eats shit out of the trashcan let me tell you who is going on to the next day. Since Jeff never returned last night that automatically puts him and Alexia out. I guess we shouldn't have UN done the handcuffs but oh well. Alexia, I wont make you go through a table though. I think everyone will agree you have gone through too much and you can go home.

Alexia: Thanks but I will kill Jeff if I ever see him again.

T-Boy/Bubba: TABLES!!!

Casey: Calm down you two. They are coming.

Rob and Tommy return to the group.

Rob: Totally cool, man.

Tommy: has trash hanging out of his mouth and newspaper ink all over his face

Casey: Rachel, you want to take it from here? Tommy is really starting to weird me out.

Rachel: Sure thing! I think it will be easier to announce who made it then go through the list of who got cut. If you did get cut please stand over to the side. We will then ask you if you rather be caned or 3D'ed through a table.

Teams: look nervous and scared

Rachel: OK the 2 final teams that will go on to mud wrestle for their chance to spend the weekend in Hawaii are Rob and Jenna & Caitlin and Kurt. The other teams please stand to the side and prepare to be annulated!

Rob: Everything's cool when you're RVD (does thumb thing)

Jenna: Couldn't have said it better myself!

Caitlin: I can't freakin' believe this. I get stuck with the biggest dork in the group and I made the final cut! That's freakin' amazing!

Casey; Caitlin I couldn't help but notice the word freakin'. Is Kurt starting to wear off on you?

Caitlin: Um, well, hell no! I say that all the time!

Kurt: You know you love me! Oh It's True, It's Damn True!

Caitlin: Rolls her eyes and jumps on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt: smiles like a schoolgirl.

Casey: Tommy please go grab your Singapore cane and stop eating shit for money for the time being.

Tommy: "Roses are red and violets are lame. So let me beat you with my Singapore cane!" 

Casey: Good I'm glad you're ready. Bubba and T-Boy you ready?

Bubba: T-boy! GET THE TABLE!!!! 

Casey: Good! Now let' get this over with. Helms since you were my other team leader you and Donna get to go first. You rather go through a table or have the goat over there cane you?

Donna: I would rather go through a table. I have always wanted to do that anyway.

Helms: looks scared and is hiding behind Donna for protection.

I walk Donna and Hurridork down to where Bubba and T-Boy are standing. Bubba takes Helms (who is screaming like a girl) up to the top of the bleachers and Bubba Bomb's him through the table. Helms just lies there twitching a little.

T-Boy: Come on, Donna! You're the next contestant! (Eyes popping out of her head like Bubba)

T-Boy takes Donna and sits her on Bubba's shoulders. Bubba jumps from the bleachers with her and T-Boy jumps up and grabs her head on the way down.

Teams: 3D!!

Donna hits with a thud and jumps right back up.

Donna: That was awesome! Can I do it again?

I grab Donna and T-Boy and I 3D her on the gym floor. Donna lies as still as Hurridork.

Casey: That's better! OK, Devina and Shawn Michaels you are up next!

Shawn: Singapore cane please

Devina: You sure? Um Tommy scares me

Casey: Tommy scares everyone.

Shawn and Devina walk over to Tommy. Tommy rose up his cane and went mad on them. 

Tommy: MMWAHHH

He continued beating them senseless until they both pass out from the pain. Tommy then gives me the cane and allows me to hit them both one more time.

Casey: Well, this is awesome! OK my next victims are Luke and The Rock.

Rock: Put us through a table.

Luke: Speak for yourself, moron. I want to be caned.

Casey: Fine! Rocky go over there and wait for us. Luke let Tommy cane you

Luke walks over to Tommy and flinches a little. Tommy takes the cane and starts beating him in the head with it. Then Tommy grabs a steal chair and continues his assault. We then carry the unconscious Luke over to where his partner and the tables are.

Casey: T-Boy, you take Rocky and Bubba here's Luke. Try to be careful not to wake him up.

T-Boy makes The Rock stand on the bleachers. She then takes a running start jumps up in the air and Hurricanrada's The Rock through a table.  Rocky acts like he is going to get but decides to lay still. Bubba takes the still unconscious Luke and sits him on his shoulders. Spike appears out of nowhere and Dudley Dog's Luke right through wood.

Casey: (looks satisfied) OK, moving right along we get to Edge and Kitty.

Kitty: Table please! I don't want any part of that weirdo over there.

Tommy: eyes popping out of his head and swinging his Singapore Cane.

Casey: Ok let's go down to the wood factory. 

Edge: Can we go together, please? We do everything together and I think we should die together.

Casey: Fine, whatever. Katie, get on Edge's shoulders.

Katie climbs up on top of Edge. Bubba picks Spike up and thrown him into Edge and Katie. Edie and Katie go flying into a table taking poor little Spike with them. They all lay still on the ground. I move little Spike out of the way and motion for Tommy to come over.

Casey: Tommy beat the fire out of them.

Tommy starts lashing away at the two helpless victims lying on the ground.

Casey: Thanks! OK I don't even have to say who is next because we are at our last team. Rayna, what's it going to be?

Rayna: Well after seeing everyone else I think it will be whatever you want it to be.

Casey: OK! Tommy, go beat them through a table!

Rayna and Matt stand on the bottom row of the bleachers. Tommy gets behind them and starts lashing away. They are both screaming like crazy from the pain. After about 10 minutes of beating we realized this wasn't working so well. So I grab Rayna and T-Boy grabs Matt. We both jump from the bleachers at the same time and Bubba Bomb them through the tables. Both victims lay completely still.

Rob, Jenna, Caitlin, and Kurt are all just watching and laughing.

Casey: Well that was fun! Ok my 2-remaing teams listen up. We will meet back here tomorrow at 7. You will compete in a mud-wrestling match for the trip. Ladies please were your bras and panties. Gentlemen, make sure I can see your Chest! 

Caitlin: (from Kurt's shoulders) Your going down Stoners! Oh It's True, It's Damn True!

Kurt: Smiles proudly

Jenna: Whatever you say dude

Rob: Come on let's go smoke one

Rachel: Congratulations to our winners and I'm off to call an ambulance.

A/N: I will have THE final chapter up tonight. I hope I did an OK job. I will write the fic for whoever wins but I still haven't made up my mind who that will be yet. If you want to help me out and let me know who you think should win please add it in your review!


	11. The Mud Match

Disclaimer: If I were a McMahon then I would be my own God and that's just weird unless you are Kurt or Jericho.

A/N: Here we go! The very last chapter! I hope yall enjoy it. Oh yeah and I stole the fuck joke from South Park!

I am sitting on the bleachers with Rachel waiting on our final 2 teams to change into their wrestling gear. We have a ring set up in the middle of the gym filled with mud. Some off the cut contestants that lived through their beatings are here in casts to watch.

Kurt: We are ready!

Casey: Um Kurt you know you have on a pink thong with a bunny tail on the back right?

Kurt: Wait! There's more. Caitlin, come here.

Caitlin came out shaking her head and trying not to laugh at her self. She was wearing matching pink bra and panties with rabbit ears on her head!

Casey: Isn't that cute! Where's Jenna and Rob? WHOA! Hello…

Jenna and Rob were both…well naked. They were just smiling from ear to ear ready to get on with the match.

Kurt: Casey, Rob's…

Casey: I know he's naked and put your eyes back in your head.

Kurt: starts drooling on him self

Casey: What a dork chop! OK, teams take your places. This will work as a tag team match but it is inter gender. So, Jenna you can wrestle Kurt and vise versa.

Lets go grab our corners and pick our starters. Oh yeah this is no DQ's so I hope someone gets beat with something.

The teams walk over to their corners. I have to admit Kurt and Caitlin are adorable but Kurt is more interested in "wrestling" Rob.

Rachel: I'm going to be the ref for the match. If you touch me, push or get mud in my hair I'm DQ'ing you!

Casey: Um Rach, there are no DQ's

Teams: smirk at the ref.

Rachel: Great! 

Casey: I will be your announcer for the match along with a previous cut contestant, Katie! Let's go!

Rachel: Rings the bell

Casey: Well Katie, it looks like the girls are going to start this out for us. They go into a lock up. Oh! Jenna just threw Caitlin in the mud by her hair

Katie: Ouch! That has to hurt. What a beautifully executed DDT be Jenna

Casey: Jenna goes for the cover…1,2…could be nope; Caitlin just gets her shoulder up.

Katie: Caitlin really needs to make a tag. Kurt is dyeing to get in there.

Casey: Doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon. Rob and Jenna have her isolated in their corner and are giving her hell. Great team work by Rob and Jenna

Katie: oh man did you see that! Caitlin pulled that drop kick out of nowhere! She really needs to make a tag and get Kurt in there.

Casey: Great move! To buy her self some time. I agree she better get over there to Kurt!

Katie: Tag made! Kurt is in

Casey: And man is he on fire. Man what a close line!

Katie: Oh looks like we are going for Germans 

Casey: Nope Rob jumped in and broke it up. Remember this is no DQ's so that is legal.

Katie: Here comes Caitlin…what the hell? Casey, what exactly is Kurt doing?

Casey: (takes off head set) KURT STEPHEN ANGLE! Stop trying to put that there and leave Rob alone!

Rob: That is totally un-cool man!  
Katie: Oh! Jenna took advantage of the situation and Bull dogged Kurt. She goes for the cover 1,2…nope Kurt has the rope.

Casey: (headphones back on) Good strategy on Kurt's part. He used the rope instead of using any unnecessary strength to kick out.

Katie: Looks like Caitlin is back again. Oh! Double close line. She almost took their heads off.

Casey: I heard that! Man what an impact!

Katie: The ladies have left the men to do the dirty work. Kurt goes for a cover. At least I think…Oh my god!

Casey: (takes off head set again) KURT! If you don't stop that so help me god. LEAVE ROB ALONE!!  
Katie: Nice rebound, Rob! Kick him where it counts

Casey: (puts head phones back on) What a match! Rob went for the cover and would have had it too if Caitlin hadn't got involved.

Katie: Good team work on Caitlin's part. She knew he was down so she had to save her partner.

Casey: I think Caitlin just tagged her self in. 

Katie: Looks like Rachel is going to let it go.

Casey: Oh man Caitlin is taking it to Rob…oh god the ankle lock! She has the ankle lock locked in!

Katie: Will he tap? Looks like he's about to but no Jenna breaks it up!

Casey: Man what a match!

Katie: Now Rob and Jenna are kicking the crap out of Caitlin

Casey: Fuck! That has to hurt

Katie: I don't think you can say that on national T.V., Casey

Casey: Why the fuck not? It isn't hurting anyone… fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck

Katie: …

Casey: Oh no Rob is going to the top rope.

Katie: OUCH! Kurt just found a chair and hit Rob with it knocking him off the ropes

Casey: YES! Carnage!

Katie: Kurt goes for the cover 1,2…wait why did Rachel stop counting?

Casey: He's no the legal man! It may be no DQ but Kurt isn't the legal man, Jenna is!

Katie: Oh shit Kurt Angle Slammed Rachel!  
Casey: (takes off head set and dives into the mud)

Katie: Well, I guess Casey is going to count it. Oh No Caitlin got the ankle lock locked in again. Oh no Rob is in trouble this time. Man look at the look on his face. He's about he's…He's taping! He's' taping! That's it Kurt and Caitlin win!

**Kurt's music starts playing*

Caitlin jumps on Kurt's shoulders with his medals around her neck!

Casey: Congratulation Caitlin and Kurt. Kurt you should be proud!

Kurt: It's True, Oh It's True

Casey: Nice match Rob and Jenna! I thought it was going to be you!

Rob and Jenna shake hands with the winners. Everyone including myself is covered in mud. Kurt slapped Rob on the ass.

Casey: KURT! You shouldn't have won you damn Twinkie

Kurt: You know you love me!

Casey: I wonder why sometimes, Kurt! I really do! Well, that's the end of the show. It looks like Caitlin you and Kurt are off to Hawaii for the weekend! I hope you enjoy!

Katie: This is Katie Copeland saying good night and thank you for joining us!

A/N: Congrats Caitlin! Just e-mail me and let me know if you want the weekend to be insane, romantic, normal…whatever you want I will write it! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! It has been fun!


End file.
